Just So You Know
by yellowsocks
Summary: Loliver Three Part Songfic. Oliver loves Lily, Lily loves Garrett. Or does she? [Complete]
1. What We Want

**A/N: My second Hannah Montana Fanfic! Loliver!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney**

* * *

Chapter 1: What We Want

**Normal POV**

Oliver Oken had always been awkward when it came to girls. His two best friends were girls, but he couldn't seem to find a girl that thought of him as something more than a friend. I guess that's what you get for not hanging out with the guys. It was kind of hard sometimes to watch his best friends, Miley and Lily throw themselves at guys and not even take a second look at him. He understood it, he was their best friend, it probably wouldn't seem right. But none of the other girls paid any attention to him either.

He wondered if it would always be like this, if girls would always see him as a best friend and never a boyfriend. Especially one girl in particular. One girl that he knew could never feel the same way. The way her blonde hair fell in her face, and her blue eyes sparkled. The way she smiled when she was happy, when she laughed. This was horrible. How could he feel this way about her and not do anything about it? He just could, and he would.

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
****I just can't turn away  
****I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
****I can't look away**

Love was complicated enough to begin with, but Oliver always seemed to make it twice as hard on himself. He always fell for the wrong girls, but he couldn't help it. He didn't get to choose who he loved, it just happened. But why on earth did he have to fall for HER? I mean it was easy enough to explain. She was beautiful, and funny. She cared about him, as a friend at least.

Why did girls have to be so confusing? Why did love have to be so confusing? He hated it. But he loved her. Oliver couldn't believe how stupid this had become. He should just get over her, right? But it wasn't that easy. He was head over heels in love. The kind of can't eat, can't sleep, love. Yes, Oliver Oken was in love with Lily Truscott.

**I shouldn't love you  
****but I want to, I just can't turn away  
****I shouldn't see you  
****but I can't move, I can't look away**

It was Monday morning once again, and Oliver found himself sitting in the hallway, slumped against his locker. He had gotten to school _WAY_ too early, so he sat waiting for someone to show up. He hated times like this, when he was all alone, because it gave him time to think and lately thinking hurt too much. Especially thinking of Lily, and that seemed to be all he could think about these days. No matter how painful it was.


	2. And What We Can't Have

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except Garrett.**

* * *

Chapter 2: And What We Can't Have

**Oliver's POV**

It's bad enough that I love my best friend, but it's even worse that I love my best friend that doesn't love me, AND has a boyfriend. Lily had fallen in love with some boy in her English class. Garrett, I think was what she said his name was. I never paid much attention when she was talking about him, or when he was around. I kind of just zoned out, because it was so much easier to be blissfully unaware of all of it.

**And I don't know  
****how to be fine when I'm not  
****Cause I don't know  
****how to make a feeling stop**

From what little I actually do know, I can tell that this guy is all wrong for Lily. For one thing, Lily should be mine. I mean, Loliver sounds so much better than...Larrett? Garily? It all just sounds wrong, but Loliver has a certain ring to it, doesn't it? Secondly, the guy doesn't know the first thing about Lily. He doesn't know her favourite colour, he doesn't know how to make her smile, he never laughs at any of her jokes and let me tell you, Lily LOVES it when people thinks she's hilarious, which is why I laugh every time. That and because she really is funny.

But this Garrett fellow just thought she was another pretty face, which she is. But there's so much more to Lily than that. I would know after all. The point was, this guy doesn't love Lily for anything other than her looks and that was just wrong. But how to tell Lily this? She wouldn't believe a word I said. She'd just label me as the jealous guy. Unless...

**Just so you know  
****this feeling's taken control of me  
****and I can't help it  
****I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

Maybe being the jealous guy would work in the end. If I told her **I **loved her, and not just for her looks, it would change things. Maybe, if she loved me too, she would ditch that loser. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking, but it was the only plan I had. So it would have to work.

The halls were starting to fill now. I watched people pass by, not even noticing me. But that was nothing new. No one ever noticed me. Except for Miley and Lily.

"Hey Ollie." Miley said in her southern drawl.  
"Hi, Miley." I sighed, getting to my feet.  
"Something wrong?" she asked, digging through her locker.  
I gave her a look.  
"Oh. That something." She said, shutting her locker. She was the only one who knew about my crush, well no not a crush, but for lack of a better word, crush on Lily.  
"Ollie, you have to tell her. Because it's not doing you any good standing here talking to me about it." She said, crossing her arms.  
"I know and I'm going to. Today." I said firmly.

**Thought you should know  
****I tried my best to let go of you  
****but I don't want to  
****I've just got to say it all before I go  
****Just so you know**

Just then, Lily and Garrett walked up hand in hand. I looked away quickly not wanting to cause myself anymore pain than necessary.  
"Hey!! 'Sup guys?"  
"Oh, nothing." Miley said, and I could feel her eyes glaring at me.  
Lily noticed, and raised an eyebrow, but Miley shook her head.  
"Look, Lils' I gotta go meet my Math teacher. She's gonna help me with some homework. I'll talk to you later?" Garrett said, turning to Lily.  
Lily nodded, kissing Garrett on the cheek.  
I felt like puking.  
Turning back to us, Lily became even more confused watching Miley make faces at me. I knew what she was trying to say, but Lily was in the dark.

"What ARE you guys doing? You're acting insane this morning." Lily exclaimed.  
"Nothing. I'll just be leaving now, " Miley said, "You guys talk."  
As she left, Lily and I just stood there, staring at each other.  
"So...uh, how's it going?" Lily asked uncomfortably.  
"It's...going?" I said and immediately felt like an idiot for my pathetic response.  
"Mmm. That's good."  
"Hey, uh Lil' can we talk?"  
"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" she asked, with a very confused look on her beautiful face.  
"No, I mean like seriously."  
"Sure, what's on your mind?"

**It's getting hard to  
****be around you  
****There's so much I can't say  
****Do you want me  
****to have the feelings  
****and look the other way?**


	3. Broken Hearts & Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Garrett. :)

Let me know what you think!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken Hearts & Confusion

**Normal POV**

"You what?" Lily whispered in absolute shock.  
"I love you, Lils." Oliver repeated softly.  
"But...but you, I..." Lily didn't know what to say.  
"I can't just keep pretending that I don't care about you. I can't keep turning my head every time that Garrett guy is around. I can't just be your best friend. I understand if you don't love me and you want to be with that Garrett guy, but I can't just be friends with you anymore. I won't." Oliver sighed.  
Lily looked into his eyes, suddenly seeing him in a whole new light. But she wasn't sure she liked this new Oliver as much as the old one.  
"I, I can't do this, Oliver." Lily said, tears falling down her face as she turned and ran away.

Oliver buried his face in his hands. What had he done? He couldn't believe some of the stuff he had said to her. It was all true, but he didn't want it to come to that.  
He looked up to see Miley standing in front of him.  
"I heard everything." She frowned, "I'm so sorry, Oliver."

**And I don't know  
****how to be fine when I'm not  
****And I don't know  
****how to make a feeling stop.**

"It'll work out in the end, trust me." Miley said, placing her hand on his arm. " She loves you, she's just not ready."  
"Not ready for what? I love her, she loves me. I don't see the problem." Oliver said frustratedly.  
"Problems actually. She's with Garrett, if in the end she does decide she wants to be with you, she has to break up with him and that's not gonna be easy, Ollie. And you're one of her best friends, it's going to take sometime to get used to the fact that you guys aren't just friends anymore. It's not something that just happens over night."  
Oliver frowned, " Had I known things would be messed up this much I would have never said anything to Lily."  
"But you did," Miley sighed, " and nothing can change that."  
Oliver nodded.  
"She'll come to her senses, just give her a while."

**Just so you know  
****this feeling's taken control of me  
****and I can't help it  
****I won't sit around  
****I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know  
****I tried my best to let go of you  
****but I don't want to  
****I've just gotta say it all before I go**

So Oliver took Miley's advice. He avoided Lily, giving her all the time in the world to think it over, but he could tell that she was trying to forget it ever happened. Whenever he passed her in the hall, she would avoid his gaze, turning immediately to Garrett, laughing loudly, even though he hadn't even said something funny. Miley watched from afar, knowing how hurt Oliver was, and how ignorant Lily was being.

Oliver had stayed away, but Lily wouldn't even give it a second thought. It only made Oliver hurt more knowing that Lily didn't care about him. He hated the fact that they had lost their friendship over this but it was the only way Oliver thought he could get out of this without having his heart crushed into a million little pieces. Turned out that losing Lily completely crushed it even more.

**Just so you know  
****This emptiness is killing me  
****and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
****Looking back I realised  
****it was always there, I just never spoke up  
****I'm waiting here, been waiting here**

It got to the point where Oliver couldn't take being away from Lily anymore. He couldn't take waiting around for her answer. It was now or never. He saw Lily and Garrett standing beside her locker together, a situation he normally would avoided at all costs but today he didn't seem to care. He walked right up to the two of them and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Garrett, do you mind if I talk to Lily for a moment?" Oliver asked rather loudly.  
Garrett glanced at Lily who bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.  
"Sure, I'll see you later, 'kay Lil?"  
"Bye Garrett." Lily whispered.  
Garrett turned and walked down the hall.  
Lily turned slowly to face Oliver.  
"Hi. " she said uncomfortably.  
"Look Lily, I'm not going to wait around forever. So who is it? Me or Garrett? It's one or the other you can't have b-" Oliver said but he was cut off, Lily's lips pressing firmly against his.

**Just so you know  
this feeling's taken control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Just so you know, Just so you know**

Oliver was surprised, but he relaxed, kissing her back, softly and gently.  
When they finally pulled away, Lily grinned devilishly.  
Oliver raised his eyebrow.  
"What about...what happened to Garrett?" Oliver asked.  
"Garrett and I were never really going out." Lily smiled, " I was just trying to make you jealous."  
" So you liked me all this time, and you were just messing with me?" Oliver exclaimed.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Lily said, laughing, "It's fun watching you squirm. And plus, I wasn't sure I was ready for all this."  
"Oh you're dead now Lily!" Oliver said attacking her.  
She ran down the hallway screaming her head off.  
Oliver laughed. Gosh, she was beautiful when she was scared.

**Thought you should know  
****I tried my best to let go of you  
****but I don't want to  
****just gotta say it all before I go,  
****just so you know**


End file.
